Dark Wolf (LOTM)
BlackGarurumon is an evil Digimon and is possibly one of the most evil Digimon villains. He is everything Kurata hates about the Digimon, and is also responsible of many deaths in the Multi-Universe. Main Allies: Cronus, Lord of Darkness, Evanora, Unalaq, Sebastian Shaw, Predaking, Tolian Soran, Baron Zemo Rivals: Mister Sinister, Haytham Kenway, Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Albert Wesker, Loki, Dukat and Crowley Main Enemies: Blue, Bender, Jesse Secondary Main Enemies: Slade, Death the Kid, Mr. Gold, Dr. Strange, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Sora, Princess Cadence Tertiary Main Enemies: Twilight Sparkle, May and Castiel Goals: 1. Take over Disney 2. Destroy Equestria 3. Conquer the Multi-Universe and turn into a anarchy 4. Release the Evil Entity to destroy other universes 5. Kill both Blue and Bender 6. Take advantage of Blue's anger 7. Make Cadence his slave BlackGarurumon was once a Gabumon called Kyle and was friend of Blue but he betrayed his friends and team up with Galacta Knight to kill his friends. He almost all of his friends and nearly kill Blue but was foiled and defeated by Protoman, Slade and Anti-Cosmo, he escapes but swore revenge. Somehow he gain the form of BlackGarurumon and became more evil than before. He then tried solely to take over using Discord and Dr. Weil using the future which was foiled by a unknowingly Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Twilight with time travel being something against all laws and with powerful Wardens with god-like powers. BlackGarurumon having learned this extended his vengeance plan attacks to Bender as well as Blue and this is the main reason he did all his abductions on heroes. BlackGarurumon is one of the most evil villains in the entire Multi-Universe and he is the archenemy of Blue and the Alpha Team. He wants to take over Disney but not for to destroy it like Galvatron, Sigma and Malefor, but for to take control of all universes. Like Malefor, BlackGarurumon also wants to destroy Equestria and have kidnapping and killing many ponies and non-ponies as well as destroying Cloudsdale, Appleosa and Manehattan and taking over Ponyville and the Crystal Empire. He also wants release the Evil Entity to destroy the Cartoon Network universe and other universes that he considers "insignificant". He also kidnaps Sora, Donald, Goofy, Meowth, Belle, Princess Cadence, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dipper, Mabel, Flash Sentry, Sabrina, Harvey, Yako, Wako, Dot and others and tortures them with the help of his followers. He knows Blue loves Cadence, and for this reason he kidnaps her to blackmail him and keep her alive as he want to turn her his slave. He also wants to kill Princess Celestia to destroy Twilight's spirit with the help of Lord of Darkness. He also has kill the Digi-Destined apart of Tai and Sora and destroys New Genesis with the help of Brainiac and kills Highfather. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour BlackGarurumon is the main villain of the story. He shares the role with his rival Mister Sinister. He knows about Blue's distrust towards Twilight Sparkle and want to use this for his own benefit. BlackGarurumon first appears having watching the progress of Mister Sinister and plans to use this to lure his Digimon and robot enemies out with intentions of revenge on them. Having Sunset sends Blue on the run, he anticipates he may be trying to find his friends and decide to bring all together to initiate a kill em all situation. After that, he sings that it will be all his, power so divine and he'll tell the sun to shine. He ambushes The Sinisters of Evil and freezes/drowns Gravitina and Jareth though Pretorius and Valtor go after him. He finds out that he has indeed lured both of his enemies out and decide to destroy the Multi-Universal Resistance base using Predaking. He sends off Ares with Nihilus and Lord of Darkness to go after Dr. Strange so he can't be distracted while he frames metal head for destroying embryos of Predaking's species and tells Predaking before it goes the other way. He then sends White Wolf, BlackMetalGreymon and Mor'Du on missions where ManDrake is waiting. He tortures Cameron for failing him and is annoyed that the giant is screwing up his tasks and tells him to do just do something against Blue. BlackGarurumon finds out Bender and his allies' involvement with White Wolf's death and he really isn't too surprised knowing one of his 2 prime enemies. He believes to strike back that it's more than magic that they're going to need. He also gets news from BlackMetalGreymon that they got another Digi-Destined killed this being another scheme he has going on. When faced with the fact the heroes aren't coming as fast as Sunset, Evanora and the others thought, he and Cronus devise a plan to speed up the progress. BlackGarurumon: Pleased with Cronus's work decides to have Ares go too, but for his own reasons, He with Cronus and Shaw give Ultraman and Evil Buzz who contacted him about the success of their project, another assignment assorting to Jaeris the Gun Slinger. He has Predaking go over to deal with Jesse and the heroes and Sinister having the magic users advise him. He overhears the news of Katz and Niju's death and Sunset with Evanora losing their magic. However he is cheered up when they bring a video regarding Jaeris. This gets him an plan to call the SOPA Agents to arrest, toy and excute.Having learned that Sinister and Strange are trying to shop LOD's disco plans he decides to have Darth Nihilus who volunteers and others to prevent this. BlackGarurumon overhears the news and wonders exactly what Sinister is up to. and that Lord of Darkness has had one of his disco balls shut down. He meets Anarky and Du Bois who are showed in by Motherfucker after Zemo informs him of Slade and Bender's location. He scolds Frollo for trying a catch on his enemies without him looking over, Anarky then suggests he does something to the prisoners which he agreed with, afterwards Jesse's cult send a taunting message to him and he believes Jesse is becoming a mass thorn in his side like the heroes. He makes a deal with Neo Nazis while Anarky brings Blue in who tries to kill him. The Digimon tells him the truth and gets Blue on his side for revenge. He gives Blue a personal mission to recover and find the trigger and brings in his newest allies Jack Welker, Philip and Hans to assist in the job. He asks how the trap is going and deciding to have much of the team be responsible for it. BlackGarurumon and Anarky finish the trap for them to use on with the piece regarding their enemy. He is suspicious of Discord and Bender that he could be up to something. He loses Predaking, Theodora and his armies due to them. However he is revealed that he is serving the Entity as part of his plan. Blackgurumon now despesrate to kill the heroes, decide to go on to find the plantoshheric disk, he now considers Blue the lesser threat of him and Bender. He hired Noah and Hans Gruber to help in this and that means relocating their lair. Dubois annouces the sucess of sealing the robot in the pyramid though Blackgurumon is really unsure of the sucess since he the last time he did just that, he lost his armies and 8 of his allies to mass poisoning. He gets 3 of the pieces before making on his word that he will release the entity and have Blue, Bender, Slade and Strange killed unknown to him Anarky was spying on this. He has Soran and Braniac attempt to fuck with Strange's attempt to save Henry Mills from his nightmares. He also has his men capture Wesker who he calls a fool for alligning hiself with a god (Loki). He imprions Wesker and then works on getting the heroes down thoguh after Blue returns to the team, them, Bender and Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. He hires Clay Morrow as a result and has him run something with Shaw and Unalaq. Blackgurumon sends his main allies to Springfield to smoke his enemies out and then it's revealed he wants to use the trigger since revenge means more now and has Clay, Jack and Philip go get it. Blackgurumon, Du Bois, Gruber and Noah all get the news and tell the three to return as soon as possible. Blackgurumon manages to get his hands on all 6 pieces of the disc thanks to his minions. Allies: Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares (DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Unalaq, Katz, Mooch, Anarky, Channel Du Bois, Philip Bauer, Jack Welker, Hans, Hans Gruber, Noah Cross, Clay Morrow Enemies: Blue, Bender, Jesse, Sora Takenouchi Zoe, Liz, Max, Shin, Zack, Nick, Sam, Rocky, James, Maggie, Eric, Andy, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Jack Bauer, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, Will Vandom, Gohan, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Makoto, Protoman, Aleu, Magneto, Salem, Jesu Otaku, Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Death the Kid, Discord, Mr. Gold, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Mysterion, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Grey, Dan (Dan Vs.), James, Jessie, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Normam, Carl Clover, Josh Sharp, Tony Aimelda, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Eska, Princess Anna, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, Templar Orders, Kratos, the Striker Force, The Omega League, The Bodyguard Unit, Hunter Force, Castiel, May, Team Free Will, Garrett Bobby Ferguson and his squad, Jesse, Albert Wesker, Loki, Loki and Wesker's Alliance, Dukat, Crowley, Sector 32 Relationships Main Allies Cronus, Lord of Darkness, Evanora Unalaq Sebastian Shaw Predaking Tolian Soran Baron Zemo Main Enemies Blue Bender Jesse Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Elementals Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Provoker Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Digi Team Category:Main Villains Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Fallen Hero Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Blue's Archenemies Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Hegemony Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Tricksters Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Monsters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Sociopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Main Villains of Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half